Is it Just Hate?
by FangandMax
Summary: Max and Fang hate each other but why? Neither one nos. Are they mistaking hate for love or do they just hate each other? everyone else can see what they realy feel can they? disclamier i dont own maximum ride or the flock.
1. Chapter 1

hi this is my first fanfiction so don't judge. r&r.

chapter 1:

"hey Ride" said the biggest pain in my butt coming up behind me. " GO away Martinez?" i said calmly. " what you don't the hottest guy in this school by you" he replied cockly. " what i don't remeber any guy in this school being hot and why would i want a pig by me?" i said to him as i turned around to face him. Now a few kids have stopped to listen as they usally do, it is a daily thing. Alright how about we back up here My names Maximum Ride but i g by Max nothing else they people who have, have gone to the hospital. I have two sisters Ella and Angel. Ella is in the grade under me im in 10th grade. Angel i 3 years old and in preschool. then i have my bestfriends James (Iggy) Martinez same grade loves bombs and even though hes blind an awsome cook way better then me. Monique (Nudge) Martinez Iggy's sister shes in the same grade as Ella and her best friend. also one major thing about my best friend Iggy he's brothers with my enemy. now you might want to no wh he is well im nt telling you just yet. " I am not a pig and you no it. your telling me you don't like me ride?" he wisphered into my ear. i tried to move back but ran into a wall great. " sorry Martinez i dont and never will" i said but couldnt help the blush that came onto my cheaks he was just to close. i will admit he is hot but hes a total player. Hes also the captian of the boys basketball team im captian of the girls. " not true ride and ill prove it to you" he said then started t lean forword right when he was about to kiss my lips eck. Iggy my savoir came to the rescue " YO Fang whats up mom wants us home in 15 minutes." iggy said this and winked at meor at lest ried he missed me by a few feet. "Yeah coming Ig" Fang said. " we're not done here ride" he said walking away. i called after him " you wish martinez". he just turned around and shrugged " maybe" he replied and walked away. what was that i asked myself all the way home.

hey what did you think is it good or not. R&R i no its short but i wanted to see if it was good enough to continue.

-FANGANDMAX-


	2. Chapter 2

disclamier: I dont own maximum ride r the flock james patterson does.

This chapters in fangs pov.

Chapter 2:

I was walking down the hall when I seen Max. She is so stubborn. She says she can't stand me but I know the only reason she acts that way is because we used to be best friends. I know shocking right we hate each other or at least she hates me. Well we used to be best friends with my brother Iggy who shes still friends with. But when we got to highschool I guess I got swept into the popular crowd even though I was a loner and never really talked to anyone but my best friends I was still popular. And then I got captian of the basket ball team. That made me even more popular. But I am still the old Fang the loner who never talks the only time I talk is usally when i'm around Max. I'm still the old fang I used to be. But I don't think she sees that I think she sees a jerk who ruined our friendship. I think its easier for her to act like she hates me then to care about me in any way. I still care about her I will always care about her no matter if she hates me or not. Iggy knows how I felt and still feel.

" Hey Ride" I said walking up behind her.

" Go away Martinez" she said trying to be calm. She wasn't really succeding I can read her like a book even though we arent friends any more she could to if she even looked me in the eyes.

"What you don't want the hottest guy in the school by you?" I asked just to tick her off I love it when she gets mad her cheeks get red and she looks soo cute. Forget I just said that.

" What I don't remember any guy in this school being hot. And why would I want a pig by me?" she asked turning around to face me kids in the hall have stopped to listen like they allways do we do this on a daily bases.

" I am not a pig and you know it. Your telling me you dont like me Ride?" I wisphered into her ear just to see her reaction. She tried to move back but she was trapped against a wall she must be loving this. Note the sarcasm.

"Sorry Martinez I won't and never will." she said trying to hide a blush. Wow I like I'm the one who can make her blush.

" Not true Ride and I'll prove it to you." I said confidently. I have no clue why I was doing wht I was about to do it was like I had no control of my body at that moment with her. Like she did something to me. I started to lean forword toward her lips closer closer right when I was about to kiss her it. I heard.

" YO Fang whats up mom wants home in 15 minutes." Iggy of course he has perfect timing. I almost forgot a people where around us I felt like me and max were the only two people in the room I wonder I feel that way.

" yeah coming Ig" I called at him as I backed away from max. and right before I was about to leave with Iggy I said

" We're not done here Ride" I wanted to see her reaction.

" You wish Martinez" she called out after me so I turned around and shrugged " maybe" I said see thats how I normaly am. All the way home I keep asking my self why I did that do I like Ride?

_**And thats it for now. What do you think good? Bad? I hope like it. I thought you guys saw how much different Fang is around max. Please review. Love always **_

_** -FANGANDMAX-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**hey guys I love the reviews and that you like the story. Just so you guys no the grammer errors are because my computer is dumb so sorry for the errors. R&R**_

_** disclamier: no matter how much I wish I owned Maximum ride I don't James Patterson does.**_

__I was walking home by myself because Ella got a ride home. All the way home I kept replaying__what had just happened not even ten minutes ago. How close Fang was to me, how Ihis breath felt on my skin. How his eyes were filled with what I think was passion when he was leaning in to kiss me. But I must of read it wrong because it was pointed at me. He couldnt like me could he? No he hates me and I hate him to right. No, maybe, I don't know. Do you see what he does to me all because he almst kissed me. And the realy bad thing is I realy want to kiss him. I must be losing my mind. I would never in a million years like Fang Martinez. Yeah keep telling your self that a part of me said. I will because it's not possible.

"Whats not possible" asked a voice behind me. I jumped then relized it was just my sister Angel and I was in front of my house.

" Did I say that out loud?" I asked her trying to aviod that question.

" Yes, yes you did now stop avoiding the question" Angel said

" What question?" I asked trying to act as if I didn't know but Angel's to smart for that.

" You know what question whats not possible?" Angel asked again.

__" Nothing Ang forget it. It's not important" I said. But I was thinking yeah me thinking I like Fangs not important.

" You what?" Angel asked wide eyed. Man I need to stop saying my peersonal thoughts out loud.

" Oh my god did I say that out loud." I asked hopeing I didn't but knowing I did.

" Yes" Angel said still wide eyed.

" Angel, thats not what I ment or what your thinking." I tried to say but she cut me off.

" You like Fang I knew it" she said happily.

" What no I don't and you don't know what I was talking about Angel. I hate him." I asked her.

" Yeah keep telling your self that." Ella said from behind me she must have been there the whole time. Usally I would have noticed her but stupid Fangs messing with my head.

" whats that supposed to mean?" I asked her coldly.

" you know what it means. You say you hate Fang but everyone can see Fang likes you and you like him but you two my god are you two bind?" Ella said.

" I don't know what your talking about. I don't like him and he diffently doesn't like me" I said coldly trying to hide the bitterness in my voice. I wonder why said part of me sarcasticly. Shut up.

" Yeah thats why he almost kissed you in the hall today right?" Ella said with a wicked smile on her face.

" What are you talking about" I said calmly I knew I was blushing stupid blood. I narrowed my eyes at her giving her a glare that if looks could kill she'd be dead. _Whatch your step sis._

" You no exactly what I'm talking about your even blushing" Ella said with that smile still on her face . Shes so dead.

" He what!" Angel asked my frown deepend.

" Nothing happend" I said sounding stern and cold.

" Yeah and your telling me you didn't want Fang to kiss you" said Ella.

" wait why didn't he kiss Max?" Angel asked. Oh god save me now.

" Oh because Iggy being an idiot interupted. I mean I was standing right there and they didn't even notice a whle crowd around them they were in there own little world." Ella said with a smirk not as good as Fangs but woah why am I even comparing them.

" Aww how cute! And Max your saying you didn't want to kiss Fang?" She asked giving me a knowing look what the heck.

" NO" I said with out thinking oops.

" so you do want him to kiss you." Angel said.

" No thats not what I said I meant I didn't want him to kiss me" I said getting irrated

" Oh so in the past you didn't want him to kiss you now you do ohhhh" Ella said happily. That girl is dead to me.

" NO stop twisting my words around" I all but screamed.

" But thats what you said not us" Angel said matter of factly.

" Ella you no what I meant" I said deathly calm. Thats when you no you should run for your life.

" What do you mean sister dear we're just clarfing what your saying" Ella said faking innocents.

" Ella you know what I meant. I DON'T LIKE FANG." I all but scremed.

" Are you sure 'bout that" asked a calm voice behind me. I spun around to come face to face with...

_**you guys will have to wait till next time to see who It was. Any ideas to make it better pm me ll right review. Ill probaly update tomro or thursday. **_

_** Your favorite story author,**_

_** -FANGANDMAX- **_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamier: I dont own maximum ride!

_**hey guys sorry I havent updated sooner have had a lot going on teachers giving us homework I swear James was on to smething when he started Maximum ride. OK enough of that on with the story. Read and review.**_

Recap:

" Are you sure 'bout that" asked a calm voice behind me. I spun around to come face to face with Gazzy.( _**you guys all thought it would be fang). **_Gazzy is my neighbor, hes like my brother. Hes the same age as Nudge and Ella.

"Yes I'm sure about that why wouldn't I be?" I asked Gazzy who was smirking. I just want to slap it off his face.

" Maybe because your in love with him" said Ella butting in. I glared at her and said

" I am not and I asked Gas" I said trying to take the attention off of me.

" Sorry Max you no I love you but I see the way Fang looks at you and the way you look at him. You say its hate but its not in your eyes or looks that is I cant read you like fang can no one can read you like fang can for that matter." Gazzy said softly__but still smirking.

" what are you talking about we do hate each other and what do you mean no one can read me like fang can?" I asked shocked.

" No you don't but to anwser your other question. Fang can read you like a book and you can read him to" said Iggy trying to explain what he thinks is going on yeah right.

" Thats not true" I said still denying it. Then Gazzy spoke up which surprised me he never does that.

" Really if it wasnt true then why did Fang know right off the bat by looking at you once last month that you were not just mad but upset about your Dad leaving. Everyone else didn't realize you were hurting you just look really mad like you wanted to kill someone. Fang knew right away by just looking at you." I was so shocked I couldnt believe it when my dad left I was upset but made sure t have my mask up so no one could see it how could he when none else could?

" And when he seen that he told me he'd be rght back and walked over to you do you remember what happened?" Asked Iggy. IN fact I do remember what happened but what does that have to do with anything.

-flashback-

I was really upset about my dad leavng we never had a good relationship but it still hurt when he left us. I had my mask up since he told us I didn't want anyone seeing how upset I was because I shuldn't care. I was in first period and when I walked in I saw Iggy Gazzy and Fang talking. I took my seat and stared at my notes we had a test but I didn't care it just gave me something to do. Then Fang came over to my desk.

" Whats wrong?" He asked sounding worrided. I looked up at him and glared.

" Nothing what makes you think that somethings wrong" I asked coldly.

" the fact your actully looking at your notes an havent said a word to anyone since you got whats wrong?" fang said smirking but I could see the worry in his eyes.

" Why do you care" I asked with an ice cold voice. Why would he care we hate each other.

" I don't" he said like he didnt care but I could tell he did and was worried.

-end of flashback-

" Yes I remember why does it matter?" I asked.

" because he was worried and wouldnt stop trying to figure out what was wrong that whole week an when he did figure out what was wrong he wanted to rip your dads arms off." Iggy said laughing.

" we're lucky he didn't no where he lived" Gazzy said also laughing.

" well then why didnt he say anything to me." I said curious. Thought it was sweet but why would he do that.

" because like you think he hates you he thinks you hate him. So he didnt say anything but didnt you notice he has been laying off of you lately?" said Ella. She was right he has been layng off me and hes comments are allways easy to insult, hes been doing this on purpose.

" Yes I have" I said wide eyed. I should be mad hes beng so nice and doing this on purpose but I just think its sweet. Whats wrong with me?

" but why doesnt he hate me?" I asked. He has every right to hate me. I'm never really nice to him we insult each other why would he like me?

" Max he has never hated you why would you thnk that" asked Iggy.

" What do you mean of course he must hate me we insult each other. We prank each other. We even get into fights" I said trying to explain fang doesnt like me. I guess I do like him in some way but I by no means love him.

" yes you do but thats how you two are. Thats your way of flirting" Gazzy said smiling while everyone else laughed. I just stood there mouth wide open I can not believe he just said that. That is NOT true.

" That is not true I have had boyfriends your saying I havent flirted with them" I asked defensively. They all just smirked what the heck.

" Are you serious you never really flirted with them and let alone liked them that way." Angel said surprsing me she acts way older then she is.

" Are you saying I never liked them at all" I asked. I can't believe what im hearing.

" You never did like Sam you always complained about him and the only reasn you went out with him n the first place was because Fang hated him and you no it" Iggy said grinning like he just won the argument. Not.

" Fang did not hate him" I lied I knew he hated him I just didn't no why.

" Oh he so did. Man I remember when we had to hold him back from socking Sam." Gazzy started,

" I so remember that he got mad because Sam was talking about how he thought Max was so hot and Fang was already mad because he knew Sam liked you. He said that yu shouldnt be called hot but beautiful." Iggy said remebering. He thinks im beautiful for some reason that made me rally happy and I got a feeling n my stomach like butterflys.

" I don't thnk he meant to say that ut loud because after we asked why he said that and he acted like he didn't no what we were talking about." Gazzy said.

" wait F-Fang actully said that" I stuttered over his name.

" Yeah we just told you that" Gazzy said.

" I find it intresting that you havent called Fang, Martinez since he almost kissed you today" Ella brought up.

" I have to" I said

" no you havent not once have you called him Martinez" Angel added. Then I relized she was right I havent even called him Martinez in my head.

" UGH! What has he done" I yelled in frustration. I put my head and my head and thought for a secound. What has he done to me. Why does he have this affect on me.

" What do you mean?" Asked Ella. I took and deep breath and started to explain.

" I mean he has made me loose control of what I say. That I can't figure him out and don't understand how he has this affect on me"

" he has this affect on you because you like like him. Let me guess when he gets to close you bush and can't breath." Ella said smiling. She was right I do feel that way.

" no" I said tryng to convense me more then them.

"Yeah right" Ella grumbled then continued on " then when he was about to kiss you was your stomach ding flip flops and now you can't get him out of your head" ella asked.

" so what if it did that doesnt men I like him" I said glaring at her she just shook it off and said

" no your right you dont like him" cut ella off and sighed " thank you someone sees that I dont like him" but then ella added " Your in love with him" Ella said smilng wikedly. I was silent I didn't have a retort I couldnt move or breath maybe Ella was right.

"Maybe, just maybe I am love with Fang Martinez" I said shocking even my self. Every one was wide eyed and had identical smiles on there face I was still to shocked t even move.

I'm in love with the guy who I fight wth on a daily bases. I'M IN LOVE WTH FANG MARTINEZ. Im so screwed.

_** Hey guys did you like it? I know it was a little sappy but I think you'll like it. R&R.**_

_** -FANGANDMAX-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys hope you will like this chapter. But you guys need t review tell me what you think alrght heres your story.**_

__Fangs pov. _**( he heard some of the conversation in the last chapter)**_

__ So I was just coming to pick up Iggy from Max's house when I over heard her say she was in love with me. I coudn't believe it, I must be dreaming or something. But when I heard her say that felt like wanted to hug somebody and that is NOT something I do. But I got over the crush on her right. Yeah its not like I almst kissed her today or something. Maybe I'm not over it.

When I walked into the house all eyes were on me Max looked shocked and flushed. She probaly thought I heard something which I did but she doesn't need to no just yet.

" Whatcha guys talking about" I asked smirking.

" Nothing" Max anwsered to quickly.

" Really because I heard someone say my name" I said looking staight into Max's eyes even though everyone else was there I wanted to talk to Max.

"Yeah I told everyone that you were going to pick me up" Iggy lied. I knew he was lieing I over heard who and what was said. Everyone let out a sigh or breath they thought I would believe it. Yeah right.

" See Ig I would believe you but unless if your a girl and I no your not it wasn't you. And I'm postive it was Max." I said not once leaving Max's eyes even though I was talking to Iggy I wanted to see what shes feeling but even if I wanted to look away I wouldn't be able to. It was like she trapped me so I couldn't look away.

" How would you no theres two other girls here not just me. They could have said it" Max said. And she seemed to be having the same problem as me she couldn't leave my eyes either. But I can tell Max's voice anywhere I knew it wasn't Angel shes to small and Ella wouldn't have said she likes Iggy.

" I no it was you because one Angel her voice is to small and for what I heard I don't think she could have said it or wouldn't have anyway." I told Max. she looked scared she probaly nos or thinks I no that she loves me.

" well what about Ella" Max said tensely her eyes narrowed she didn't like that I no she loves me she thinks I'll use it against her but I wouldn't I love her.

" See Ella wouldn't have said it either because she has a crush on Iggy. Plus I can tell your vice anywhere." I mumbled the last part hopefully she didn't hear it. But by the look on her face I think she did. But ella was blushing like mad it looks like Iggy is to maybe he likes her to.

"What did you say" Max asked.

" He said that he can tell your voice anywhere" Gazzy replied to Maxs question. But I don't think she believes it.

" I don't believe you" see I was right.

"Why not" I asked. We never broke eye contact till no she looked away and said almost wisphered

" Because you hate me" does she really think that?

" Thats so not true and you no it" I said taking a step closer to her.

" Yes it is give me one reason you like me" Max said biteing her lip she allways does that when she's nervous. I think its cute.

" How about you give me one reason you think I hate you" I said taking another step toward her.

" Fine I will. We get into a fight every day. We allways insult each other and pull pranks on each other" Max said never meeting my eyes.

" Max you do no when a boys mean to you it means they like you" Iggy wisphered to her. She smacked him and said " shut up thats not true"

" yes it is" everyone said at the same time as me. She just rolled her eyes.

" so you never gave me a reason you like me" Max said smirking she thought I wouldn't be abe to do it I'll show her.

" I don't have to I'll show you" I said and before she can realize what was going to happen I kissed her. It felt like electricty as soon as our lips touched. There was an automatic spark where I didnt wan t any space between us like she was my life line I need her close to me. She stood there shocked for a minute but then put her arms around my neck and kissed me back. My hands on her waist I pulled her closer we were so close not even a piece of paper could fit between us. I never wanted this to end but we both needed air so we broke apart. When we did I realized I forgot everyone was still here. It felt like it was just me and Max. when I looked arund everyone was smiling. When I looked at max who was still in my arms she was blushing like crazy and was so cute. Angel said something about leaving us in our own little world or something and left with everyone. I put my forehead on Max's and wisphered

" and if that wasn't enough, I want to tell you something." she looked at me with her chocolte brown eyes which I love and whisphered

" what" she was still trying to chatch her breath.

" I love you " I said and kissed her.

_**Ok guys thats the end of this chapter whats going to happen next. Will Max accept his love? Will she admit she loves him to? Will she run away or stay? And whats her thoughts on this? Well you'll find out next time. If you guys have any ideas p.m me. Oh and please review I want at least 3 reviews the last one only got 2. alright till next time**_

_** -FANGANDMAX-**_


End file.
